


The Wind

by angelofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthelord/pseuds/angelofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Castiel make love for the first time, Dean reminisces on when he thought he'd never have a chance with the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the third fic to my Pre-NaNoWriMo/OMFG IT'S CANON MISHA SAID SO IT'S CANON/No School Thanks Sandy Destiel fic marathon. There are at least two more of these shitty things coming, to take place of what will be my hiatus because of NaNo.  
> So yes. Please read, please enjoy, please kudos.
> 
> Destiely,  
> Tara

Dean held Castiel in his arms, staring at his eyelids and monitoring his breathing, so steady, so slow. Wind howled outside and rain pelted on the roof of the hotel, a powerful storm ravaging the outside. Dean pondered how amazing it all was, how so much could happen in a night. This was monumental. This was beautiful. The man laying in his arms, naked along with him, was amazing and perfect and an angel... literally. 

How could he be holding something that came from heaven, something that came from God himself? How had Dean, with all of the hell he'd been through then put back upon everyone he came in contact with, be this lucky? He didn't deserve Castiel, his Cas, but yet he had him. 

The night had been perfect, he and Castiel finally sharing eachother's bodies and becoming one with eachother. Their bond was stronger than any other Dean had shared with a quick hookup before- his soul had caught on fire full of love for the black haired, blue eyed angel. He never wanted to let go. The two men had closed their eyes and moaned in unison and for once, everything was perfect.

Dean closed his eyes and remembered before. Before he thought he could ever have Castiel. The angel seemed so out of reach, yet so close. He remembered the life in his soul when Castiel was around. He remembered staring the angel in the eye, begging him not to to this or that. He remembered when Castiel listened, took on human thoughts, all for Dean.

But still Dean had thought he never had a chance with the angel. It just wasn't possible that something like Castiel could want someone like him. But then they had become closer, they laughed together and cried together too. Soon, on a dark night in the back of the Impala when Sam had left, they kissed. A long, strung out, sloppy kiss that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

It had been left for Dean to teach him then. He taught him how to kiss better (by practice), and how to hold and love and care. Castiel had become so human, with his and Dean's romantic affairs. Although, with humanity comes mistakes.

Dean forgave the angel though, it didn't take much. He knew that Castiel wouldn't believe it when he said so, even though he made sure to make it known that it was all okay. Dean forgave Castiel more than he would ever forgive himself for the smallest mistake. 

So there they were, with Dean teaching the angel how to make love to him for the first time. Dean wouldn't call it magical, because it was more than that. It was a ray of beauty that had never opened itself to Dean's eyes before. Dean found out that he loved Castiel more than anything he had ever claimed to love before that stormy night in November.

As Dean situated himself and looked at his arm, the mark that Castiel had laid upon him all those years ago, Dean remembered and felt everything. The ups and downs, the highs and lows. Now it was okay, though. Everything would be okay, because he had an angel under his wing.


End file.
